Twin Chaos
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: Oneshot to go with the conintue oneshots that pair Eiji and Fuji with twin OCs. Also cross over with Host club


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Ouron High School Host Club

Authors Notes: This is once again a one-shot following Michi and Miki as they become more socially aware through their boyfriends Eiji and Fuji. Love the Hitachiin twins they are soooooo evil its fun to write them. Enjoy and Thanks for reading.

Twin Chaos

I was not happy and neither was Michi. We had been dragged by our mother to do a fashion consultation. Mother loves doing this kind of thing. We hate it. What didn't help in the matter is that our mother's newest favorite designer was the mother of Hikaru and Kauru Hitachiin. Michi and I both shuddered these two were now notorious in our world for the invasion of our bubble. We walked into a room with our mother and were suddenly physically attached to Hikaru and Kauru, who cood at us and said something about exploring life and each other as twins. Very shortly there after they were both unconscious and on the ground.

We were then yelled at by our mother and told to behave since Hikaru and Kauru were going to be helping us all afternoon to try on outfits and styles. Michi and I groaned. We had to skip tennis practice for this? What had we done to deserve this? Whatever evil we might have committed in the past was not worth this agony or invasion of personal bubble. The Hitachiin twins grinned in what appeared to be an evil way.

After two hours of continuous torture I was truly amazed at how unconformable clothing could be. And horrified at how much skin it could show off. Michi didn't seem to be faring any better. I came out of the dressing room right behind Michi. The Hitachiin twins seemed delighted. Michi and I were not. "Ok this scrap of cloth can not possibly count as an outfit! Where is the rest of it?" I just glared we were currently sporting matching green pieces of cloth that covered our butts by about 2 inches and rode so low it was about a total of five inches wide all the way around. The top was a band of cloth making Michi and I very glad we had very little in the chest department currently. Our hair had been spiked up, and purple makeup was highlighting our faces. And on our feet were silver four inch heals. We were thankful that we had been wearing heals since we were six. And then it got worse.

We heard several gasps and whirled around to the side of the room that had a couch that had until that time had been empty. My jaw dropped and Michi turned white. There on the leather couch sat Fuji and Eiji. We squeaked and sprinted back into the changing room. We each raced to the next outfit, which thankfully were jean type outfits. Pulling on the jeans and tight shirts, we exchanged the shoes for the slip on tennis shoe heels; were briefly attacked by the hair and makeup people and then went back out seething.

Not looking at our boys due to severe embracement we yelled at the boys, I'm not sure who said what we were just angry. "Why?" "How could you?" "Why on earth did you invite them?" I am sure it came out harsher than we had intended but we were red with embarrassment and frustration.

Hikaru and Kauru merely shrugged. "Your cell phone went off, so we answered it." As if it was the most logical answer in the world. "When we figured out they were your boyfriends we figured they would like to see all the beautiful clothing you were wearing so invited them." Both boys turned to Fuji and Eiji "and from their delighted looks of awe and hunger, it was a good choice."

Michi and I looked confused at each other. We understood awe and were flattered; however the other comment confused us. "Well if they are hungry why don't you feed them, we know you have food around her some where." The twins smirked in a decidedly evil way.

"We could feed them," Hikaru put his arm around my shoulder and turned me towards the boys as Kauru did similarly to Michi, "We could definitely supply what they are hungry for," We just looked at them in further confusion, "however if your mother were to come in she would definitely not let us play with you anymore." I looked at Michi in confusion, she mirror mine, we looked at the twins who just smirked, and then at our boys who looked decidedly embarrassed, although Fuji's eyes were wide with what almost seemed to be anger running through them.

He rose and crossed to Michi, taking Kauru's arm off of her he shot daggers at both boys. "That gentleman is quite enough." Michi and I were taken back by Fuji's display of protection, and still didn't understand why. I quickly noticed Eiji had gotten up as well and was more than happy to help him remove Hikaru from my personage; he seemed to be seething as well. I melted into his embrace feeling better than I had all day, I wasn't sure why the boys felt the need to be protective, but I was enjoying it anyway.

I turned to look at Michi to see if she understood any better than I did, when I noticed her jeans for the first time. They were low riding like mine however on the butt was embroidered _precious_, with a rhinestone for the dot of the "i." She must have felt my annoyance because she turned to me just as I was turning to further glare at Kauru and Hikaru who seemed quite amused with themselves. I heard her gasp and realized I too probably had something on my butt. "What does it say," I growled. "_Sugar and Spice_." We both turned to each other, and that's when we notice our baby tees. Looking at hers and then looking down at mine, we advanced towards Hijaru and Kauru with murder on our minds. Mine said was a black shirt with skeleton hands holding my front, Michi's was yellow that said I said "My finger may be small but I've still got daddy wrapped around it" in florescent pink.

We looked at each other and then back at the current banes of our existence. Grabbing a near by mannequin we each took an arm and were about to attack when our mother came in the room. "Oh girls those outfits are great we will definitely be getting those." Our faces fell as we turned towards our mother, who was beaming with Mr. Frenchy tucked under an arm. The mannequin arms dropping from our fingers, we sighed in defeat. She smiled at us, the other twins in the room and then Eiji and Fuji. "Well its been a very productive couple of hours lets go get dineer and then we can come back and finish." Michi and I blanched.

"Come back?"

"And finish?" Horror was in both of our voices.

"Oh of course your boyfriends can come back too, you girls only have about another 100 outfits to try on." Michi and I tried to run but were stopped by the twins who turned us around just in time for us to see a flash. Fuji smiled and put his camera phone back into his pocket. Whatever evil we might have committed in the past was not worth this agony or invasion of personal bubble. So we did the next best thing, we passed out.


End file.
